Past, Present, and Future
by cassandrcarol
Summary: They then turned their heads to face each other’s. They knew what the song meant to them. Goodbye to their past and a brief stop in their present, and a hello to their future, together.[RD?]


**Past, Present, and Future.**

**A/N:** This is just a little one-shot that I enjoyed writing about my favorite subject in history. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Titanic or Come Josephine. Now on with the story!

Enjoy!

As Rose started into the night sky, she thought about Jack. They met on accident, but their relationship couldn't have meant more to her. Yes, he was a third class man, but that didn't mean anything to her. Her heart ached for Jack, even though he was no longer breathing. Little did she know…

Jack Dawson sat on a seat in the steerage section, thinking about the horrific events of tonight. He loved Rose with all his heart and he still couldn't believe she was gone. Jack had submerged below the icy depths of the North Atlantic, the water hitting him like a thousand knots. All he could think about was the pain it was causing, until he woke underwater water and realized Rose was no longer holding his hand. He swam up, deciding not to lose hope when a lifeboat was paddling away. He used the same whistle Rose used (without him knowing) and blew into it, causing the lifeboat to do a round about and pick him up. They covered him in blankets while he looked up into the once starry sky that had suddenly turned into darkness, like it knew that tragedy had struck below the sky.

Jack thought about how the once beautiful Titanic floated like royalty causing near by ships to quiver when now, the other ships taunted the 'unsinkable' Titanic with pride saying 'We knew it was too good to be true.' An officer had tapped Jack on the shoulder and asked for his name.

"Oh, sure. I'm Jack Dawson."

"Are you by any chance related to a Miss. Rose Dawson?"

Jack pondered this for a minute. Half of him was saying yes! Rose is alive while the other half was saying that it was too good to be true, just like the other ships said to the Titanic.

"Unless she has fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes, than no."

"You just explained the young Madam perfectly."

"No, my good friend, that's impossible, Rose is dead and besides, her name is Rose _DeWitt_ _Bukater_, not Rose Dawson."

"Whatever you say Mr. Dawson." The officer said and walked away from Jack letting his mind roam to the possible thought that his one and only love Rose was alive, and on this very ship.

Rose was staring off into space when a voice snapped her out of it.

"Rose! Rose! I know you can hear me, so don't try to ignore me! ROSE!"

_Oh shit_, she thought to herself. She had never wanted to see that person again for what she made her go through. She whipped around to face an elderly woman with fiery red hair like hers.

"Mother." She said coldly.

"Oh my baby, you're alive!" Ruth said, ignoring her daughters cold tone and ran towards her; her arms extended.

"Don't touch me mother."

"Rose, how dare you speak to me that way!"

"I will speak to you as I please, do you not remember what you did to me?"

"What did I ever--"

"You made me pity you mother. You attempted to make me fall in love with Cal, but it didn't work. I was never in love with him, I only didn't because I felt like a pawn in your game of chess. You made me date him, you made me get engaged to him. You. You mother."

"It was--"

"Don't shower me with your 'it was to keep us safe.' Crap mother. I know that's not why. What do you think I am, stupid? And what you did to Jack…"

"Don't you dare--"

"You had no right to treat jack the way you did. Even since he saved my life, you hated him. You didn't even know Jack. Just because he was a third class passenger doesn't mean you treat him the way you did. Honestly, you were an embarrassment to our name, even though there is nothing more to embarrass. He saved my life. Your daughters' life. Your daughter loved-no loves him. Now if you excuse me, I would like to take a walk around the boat deck." Rose said and set off towards the front of the ship.

Jack, still sitting on the same bench, bore his gaze into the ocean with a blank expression on is face. He then heard an all to familiar voice. _Wait…no, it can't be_, he thought to himself. He then heard another voice.

"Rose! How dare you run away from me! Do you not know who I am? Rose! ROSE!" The man known as Cal Hockley was fuming and on the woman's trail. Jack decided to follow and keep an eye on Cal, knowing what he was capable of.

Rose was having trouble avoiding the people she hated the most today. She was sick of all these people coming up to her and pestering her. She suddenly stopped, leaned against the steel wall of the _Carpathia_ behind a trash bin, and slid down onto the cold, hard ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest as hot tears threatened to spill out of her eyes; and cried. She cried for her situation, for the tragedy, for the memories good and bad, the pain, the death, the sorrow, the joy, the love, and for…Jack.

After about a good ten minutes of crying, Cal had found her again.

"Rose. Get up." He hissed. His words injected Rose like poison as she rose from the ground, without a care in the world to who sees her.

"What are you doing on the ground, you'll get dirty."

" Aren't I already in your eyes?"

Cal chucked evilly and leaned in, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do Mr. Hockley. Do you not remember what you said to me that night?"

Cal, playing along like he had no clue what she was talking about pressed on, "Haven't a clue. Please, feel free to fill me in on what horrible thing I must have said to upset you."

"You bastard. You know what you did Cal, you called me a slut."

"How dare you, you foolish girl, he was trash!"

"Is that why you're here Cal? To insult Jack? Because if you are than your wasting your time. I don't care what you say, frankly it doesn't matter what you want to say to me. I don't remember the last time I listened to you. I never loved you and you know that. You never loved me, you thought of me as some kind of show dog; you showed me to all of your friends. But when I met Jack, I felt alive again. That's when I knew that I had fallen in love with…JACK!" she screamed as she looked behind Cal and into the ocean blue eyes she had grown to love.

"ROSE!" He yelled as he caught her in his arms. He swung her around making her laugh aloud, gracing a smile upon Jack's features and bringing music to his ears.

'I missed you so much Rose! An officer told me you were here, on this ship! I thought it was too good to be true, so I ignored it, then I heard you and...that doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you're alive! I thought I would never have the chance to tell you Rose and now that I do I will; I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jack." She replied as they kissed passionately, letting his tongue roam her mouth. When they broke apart panting, they looked straight at Cal.

"Why you little…" he started to say, he raised his hand and then stopped. Jack had punched Cal straight in the jaw. As Jack was massaging his knuckle, Rose spoke.

'Don't you dare come near me ever again Hockley. I don't need you or my mother, all I need is Jack and he's right here." She said squeezing his hand. They walked away from their past and into their present, enjoying each other's company and living in the moment. They had reached the front of the boat. Rose propped herself onto the first meat bar and leaned against Jack, as he unfolded her arms until they were perfectly straight, entwining his arms and fingers with hers. Rose closed her eyes and Jack settled his chin on her left shoulder and started to sing,

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up she goes  
Up she goes_"

He could feel a smile forming on Roses' face as she started to sing with him.  
"_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes  
There she goes_"

Both, by now were smiling as onlookers would say like love sick teenagers.  
"_Up, up, a little bit higher  
Oh, my, the moon is on fire  
Come Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up  
All on  
Good-bye_"

They then turned their heads to face each other's. They knew what the song meant to them. Goodbye to their past and a brief stop in their present, and a hello to their future, together. Jack and Rose both leaned in as the _Carpathia_ docked on Ellis Island, sharing what was their first kiss of their new life, _together_.

**A/N:** Well, I just thought of this today, and I loved writing it, it's a change from my usual Harry Potter stuff. Please leave a review on your way out, it keeps me going and tells me if I should write more Titanic stories!

Cassie


End file.
